The Blue Flames Chapter 1 :The Begining
The Blue Flames Chapter 1 : The Begining Akuji : Haruna i'm going to ask people, who wants to join my team and then i will go training Haruna : Ok be careful with ur training Akuji :'Be careful', who are you my mom ? Haruna :I'm you're big sister(Not in real) Akuji : Ok bye Haruna : Bye *Akuji is asking people to join who wants to join for his team* Akuji : Damn nobody wants to join *Akuji is walking to the football field* Akuji : Oh look guys who playing football i'm going to ask that they will join my club Akuji: Hey ! can u join my club ? 1 : No Akuji : But...why ? ? 2 : Because this is our football field, so go away ! Akuji : Wait what if we play football, and i won can u give us the football field back ? 2 : And if i won ? Akuji : You can take my candy ? 1 : Ok Akuji : 2 vs 2 its that fair enough ? ? 2 : Yeah i will kick you're butt to some where u wouldn't come back Akuji : Hey ! can you join me ? Aiden : Who i ? Akuji : Want to join me for 1 match against those, guys Aiden : No i can't because those guys, have strong hissatsu tecnique Akuji : Come on ! i will help you Aiden : Only this time, next time i wouldn't help you anymore Akuji : Alright ! Akuji : We need the name of those guys ? What's you're name ? and that from you're friend ? Mark : My name is Mark the master of this field, and my friend's name is Tachimukai Akuji : Let's give it us all ! Aiden&Akuji : YEAH ! *The match is going to start Aiden has the ball* Akuji : Here ! *Aiden kicks the ball to Akuji* Akuji (GK&FW) : This is good enough *Mark gives a sliding tackle and get the ball* Akuji (GK&FW) : This is not good Aiden(GK&FW) : Ice Ground ! *Aiden got the ball* Akuji(GK&FW) : Good work Aiden ! *Aiden is using EternalBlizzard to kick the to Akuji* *Akuji used Alpha Strike to make a goal* Akuji&Aiden : GO IN !! Tachimukai : Now it's time for my strongest hissatsu, MAO THE HAND ! *Tachimukai got the ball* Akuji(GK&FW) : Damn we just got 25 minutes to end this Aiden : I wil to this Akuji (GK&FW) : i will help you *Mark got the ball* Mark : Ok now Unicorn Boost ! let's do this Akuji (GK&FW) : Now its my turn : God Hand Tiger 1 Akuji(GK) : (This is harder than i thought).....Da....mn Aiden : Go for it AKUJI ! Akuji(GK) : GOD HAND TIGER SHIIIIIIN ! *Akuji saved the ball from Mark* Mark : How could this happend *Akuji throws the ball to Aiden* Akuji : Now Aiden ! Aiden : Let's do this Aiden : Eternal Blizzard ! *Aiden kicks the ball to Akuji* Akuji(GK&FW) : Vortex Impact ! Aiden&Akuji : GOOOOO !!!! Tachimukai : Let's use this MAO THE HAND ! *Mao the Hand was broken by the shot* GOAL !!!! *It's 1-0 for The Blue Flame and, the other one* Akuji : Yes we did it ! Aiden : Good work Akuji : So give the field, back to the others ! Mark : Deal is a deal *Mark gave the field back* Mark&Tachimukai : We where testing you Akuji Akuji : Huh ? Mark&Tachimukai : We see each other back *Mark and Tachimukai are disappeared* Akuji : Wait how do you mea...n testing you ? Aiden : It was fun to play with you, but now i must go because im late see ya Akuji : Bye *Akuji is back at home* Haruna : Hi Akuji how was you're day Akuji : Kind of weird Haruna : How do you mean ? Akuji : Well they where bullies challenging me and have accepted the offer, and i have get the football field back Haruna : That's amazing. Here is you're dinner Akuji : Oh thanks *After 10 minutes* Akuji : I'm done with eating, i'm going to sleep Haruna : Good night Thanks to AidenFubuki Thanks to Akuji-san Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames